On One Condition
by YfyF12
Summary: In the midst of an intense fight between the Titans and an infamous thief, Red X and Starfire get a chance to finally meet up close and personal.


On One Condition

_Author: YolandaFriella_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the plot, characters, or even the titles of the weapons.

Summary: In the midst of an intense fight between the Titans and Red X, the thief and a certain Tamaranian girl finally meet up close and personal.

* * *

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, pointing over at the team's usual villain, Red X. Starfire flew high above Cyborg, making sure Red X didn't throw any sneaky attacks on the guy. Robin rushed ahead by himself, unleashing his duo of Birdarang's—his own invention of an original "boomerang", swirling violently in the thief's direction. Red X narrowly dodged them, swiftly pressing the middle button on his belt and his image shook indistinctly for a moment, and then suddenly, he was standing behind the team.

"Over here," He called smugly, waving over at them in a mocking gesture. Robin snarled in response, his playing over and wiping out his steel bo-staff, twirling it around for a moment. Red X scoffed, watching the boy wonder in amusement, before muttering, "Show off."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, louder than usual, outlining the building looming over Red X and using her mind to trample it all over on top of the thief. Red X quickly dove out safety, right before the building collapsed over his dark figure. Immediately, he reached out his wrists and two "X's twirled in Cyborg's direction. Thankfully, Starfire caught it on time and show her energy projections. And with the two things colliding, an explosion took place.

"Red X!" Robin snarled in fury, sprinting at the thief, who was holding a rather expensive jewel in his hand, examining it in appreciation. "Give it back!"

"You're too serious," Red X informed him, stuffing the jewel somewhere in his suit. Robin lunged with his bo-staff, but Red X dodged to the right and with a low kick to Robin's legs, Robin was lying on the ground, breathless. "See? Ya gotta have some _fun_, kid."

"Hey!" Red X turned just in time to have one of Cyborg's sonic cannon's shoot, exploding right in front of his shocked face. From the ferocity of the boom, Red X flew back violently into the wall of a nearby building, crumbling to his knees for a moment.

"Yeah! Good job, dude!" Beastboy cheered, giving Cyborg a high five.

"Wait! It's not over." Robin glared over at Red X, seeing the villain get back on his feet. He dusted his outfit dramatically, stretching out his limbs for a moment.

"Is that all you got?" Red X sneered, chuckling under his breath for a moment. "This is all way too easy for me. You're all way too predictable!"

"Predict this!" Beastboy transformed into his famed gorilla state, charging over at Red X. In a passive manner, Red X fired a gooey, larger "X" than normal, trapping Beast Boy in the messy letter. Unfortunately, the gorilla was forced to switch back to his normal state, a sickened Beastboy confined in the nasty goo all over his body. He stuck out his tongue, groaning. Starfire landed by his side, trying her best to free him from the "X". "This stuff takes away my transformation! Ugh! I can't do anything!"

"Why do you _have_ to steal?" Robin suddenly demanded, turning to stare at Red X in wonder. Over the past few weeks, the team has tried urgently to end Red X's attempts to steal. Each time they came up empty. The frustration of chasing Red X finally overwhelmed Robin, and Robin was _dying_ to know the bandit's motives behind his little games. Every time Robin saw the mysterious, masked guy, he was never serious. Especially with the nicknames he gave them, such as _kid_, or _cutie_ for Starfire. Robin narrowed his eyes, remembering how Red X shamelessly flirted with the Tamaranean girl. His irritation only heightened to a dangerous degree.

"Hey, everyone's gotta make a living, ya know?" Red X responded secretively, shrugging reflexively. "Besides, you're not the _only_ one who gets to have the fun around here. Right, cutie?"

Robin frowned when Red X addressed Starfire, turning to look at her bent over Beast Boy, trying to free him from the "X". Starfire, oblivious, to the thief's stare, Robin took this moment to attack him, while his attention wasn't on himself, and knocked the villain off guard.

"You leave her out of this!" Robin demanded, gritting his teeth as he fought in quick, jerk movements with the unsolved guy.

"She _is_ pretty, ya know." Red X shot back conceitedly, easily dodging the other boy's attacks. "If I were you—"

"—you _aren't_ me!" Robin attacked him with more anger, sweat forming on his head. Sadly, while Robin was already becoming tired, Red X didn't seem to even falter in his fluid-like actions. Finally, Red X shot out and kicked Robin strongly in the stomach. Coughing from the sudden pain, Robin stumbled on his butt, going into a fetal position from the powerful blow.

"You're right. I'm—"

Just as Raven opened her mouth, about to say the three miraculous words, Red X sent out an X-shaped constriction restraint. This "X" wrapped around her mouth, silencing the girl almost instantly. She could only mutter a muffled sound, trying her best to take the sticky "X" off her skin. It felt like tape itself—but thousand times stronger.

"Friend," Starfire called, still trying to free Beast Boy, "I will be there shortly. I'm, still, helping—"

"—hey cutie!" Red X called loudly, perking Robin's interest immediately. Starfire was oblivious of Red X's address, trying to help her friend, and Robin did his best to must his strength, his determination forcing him to keep moving.

"I said to leave her out of this," Robin snapped, holding up his bo-staff once more.

Red X scoffed. "Really? You're really stubborn, you know that, kid? Gotta hand it to you, you never give up. I respect ya for that."

"Look, man," Cyborg said, "can't you just hand over the jewel? Or do you do all this for fun?"

"You could say I just like messing with you." Red X looked back over at Starfire, seeing her shaking her head in puzzlement. "Or….I like to make little boy wonder mad." He leaned over towards Robin, grumbling, "Ya know….are you two even a _thing_? If not, I'd like to have a go."

"You stay away from her!" Robin hissed back, sending a high kick to the thief's face. He successfully knocked him over, standing victoriously over the fallen Red X for the first time. His celebrating was shortly lived; however, for Red X surprised him by tripping him in one single move, towering over Robin effortlessly. Starfire finally gave up on freeing Beast Boy, and she was now floating besides Cyborg, watching the scene with wide eyes. Raven stood by helplessly, giving up on trying her powers.

Red X's hand traveled down to his belt, and without further warning, transported. The Teen Titan's tried their best to find where he went, that is, until Starfire exclaimed, "He's over there!"

They all looked to grasp the sight of Red X fleeing into a dark alleyway. Robin immediately followed behind him, along with everyone else. Starfire floated idly behind, her eyes glancing around suspiciously. They kept on journeying deeper into the shadows, until Starfire was shot suddenly onto a side part, an "X" covering her entire body into the wall, hidden in the depths of the shadows of the buildings neighboring her.

"Now aren't you cute?" Red X said in his trademark husky and rasping voice, watching in amusement as Starfire helplessly struggled to free herself from his recent X-shaped Adhesion constricting restraint. He even considered placing one on that delectable, yet foreign mouth, but he found himself enjoying her worthless pleas. Tilting his head to the side, he eyed her approvingly. Red X towered over her panicking figure, his cape fluttering behind him from the moderate breeze of Jump City, feeling triumphant with little Robin not around. The little wannabe superhero had a good taste in girls, that's for sure. Truth be told, the thief never got a good look at the brat's "girlfriend". He took notice of her naturally tanned skin, or her charming and naive voice during battle. But now, he was finally able to see her up close, and personal. Even though he was practically Robin's arch rival, Red X envied the boy wonder. He always had the ladies. And judging by the girl struggling before him, they had one thing in common: taste in girls.

Starfire glowered at the so-called villain standing over her, growling out loud when she found her arms pinned to the wall behind her, as well as her legs. Paint oozed off of the X-shaped Adhesion restraint, leaking onto her skin and costume. Baring her teeth ferociously, Starfire panicked.

"You're a feisty one," Red X breathed, walking so he was directly in front of her. Starfire wished to see exactly where he was staring, but his mask was similar to Robin's—covering the eyes within the colorless eye mask. He reminded her of a walking skeleton, with the eerie mask and outfit. Nobody knew who hid under the mask, not even Robin. "I guess it's my lucky day. I defeated your little _boyfriend_, and now I have _you_ as a prize." Starfire didn't exactly know what "boyfriend" meant, but putting two of the words together, she misunderstood what Red X originally said. Robin _was_ her friend, and indeed, he _was_ a boy. The two were thinking two opposite things, and they were completely oblivious of it.

Starfire would've felt better, if she was in a better position. With her arms stuck over her head with the tips of the "X", the bottom tips had her legs spread out, her body resembling an "X" itself. And with her short costume, she knew more skin was showing below her midsection than she preferred. Despite her unfamiliar interactions with "humans", Starfire had a feeling she knew where Red X was looking. And she didn't like it. At _all_.

"Control your eyes," Starfire seethed, fury lacing in her veins. Her eyes began glowing green, threatening for her to use her famed Energy Projection. Red X anticipated her next move; however, and acted quickly in response.

Before Starfire could even blink, the thief sent an X-shaped Adhesion restraint to layer the other one, but this one disabled her from using her energy. Her eyes returning to her normal emerald gems, Starfire glared up at Red X, no longer struggling. She finally understood it was only futile, seeing that she wasn't able to break free from the unknown substance constricting over her body.

"See," Red X chastised playfully, wiggling a finger down at the furious alien girl, "if you weren't being so _naughty_, then I would've just left you alone. But no. I guess hanging around with your little boyfriend taught you some bad manners." She felt his eyes rake over to her bare skin, "So….I guess I'll have to _teach_ you some."

"You will teach me _nothing_!" Starfire snarled back, a couple of stray strands of her fiery hair falling limply into her face. Determined, she blew it back with her mouth, scowling up at the thief standing before her, the moonlight shining down onto his dark figure. She gave him a glare with as much fury she could muster, even in her confined state.

Frankly, he reminded Starfire much of Robin. They didn't have much of a muscularly built body, seeing they both had a small-framed torso, but she knew perfectly well that both of them were skilled combatants. Robin mainly liked using his steel bo-staff, or grappling shooters. Starfire came to notice that Red X mainly liked using things centered around "X"s. She knew they were alike, in both fighting and appearance, so that's why she didn't let her guard down.

Red X was dangerous, especially with her being immobilized before him.

Red X noticed her now terrified expression, and he chuckled under his breath. "Look cutie, I'm not here to _hurt_ ya. See, I'm just here for a little fun." As if to prove his point, Red X stepped back and began unbuckling his belt strapped around his thin waist. Starfire was shocked. She knew that's where most of his gadgets were located, especially the button that allowed him to transport so easily. A _CLANG_ echoed through the alleyway as he dropped the belt carelessly by his feet, swiftly kicking it against the wall. Green eyes met masked ones, and Starfire felt a _little_ better, seeing he wasn't going to harm her. But what exactly did he mean by "fun"? She eyed him cautiously as he held up his hands in a yielding gesture, approaching her gradually. "See? I have no weapons on me."

"How do I know you are not being dishonest?" Starfire questioned shakily.

"There _is_ no way, cute stuff. Shouldn't it be good enough that I took off the belt?" Starfire could see he was getting irritated, his voice rising a bit from its usual calm demeanor.

She shook her head hastily. "Yes. I suppose it _is_ good enough."

"Quit being so jumpy," Red X urged the alien, leaning against the wall behind him casually, his black cape fluttering around his ankles. "I'm just here to have some fun."

"I do not wish to experience this fun," Starfire breathed, a strand of hair coming into her face. She jumped when Red X's gloved hand, in a tender way, swiped it back. She was stunned by his unexpected gentleness, and found herself gaping at him with spacious eyes.

"I'll bet Wonder Boy doesn't treat you how you deserve to be treated." The thief murmured, his hidden eyes gazing at Starfire in interest. "He treats you…wrong. You deserve to be treated like a _girl_, not just his team member. I've seen the way he looks at you, or how he's never fails to catch you when you fall. He always has an extra eye for you."

"You are telling me this because….?" Starfire whispered, struggling to leave his eye contact, but failed miserably.

"He has a little crush on you," Red X continued, ignoring Starfire's question. He leaned a bit closer; his pale, masked face inched from Starfire's confused face. "Do you even know what a _crush_ is, cutie?"

She pondered the word for a moment. "Does that mean to 'crush' something?"

Red X sighed deeply, straightening up to rub his gloved hands together. "We have a _lot_ of work to do, that's for sure. Listen up, if he has a crush on you, that means he likes you." When Starfire opened her mouth, he cut her to the chase, "And no, I don't mean like a friend." He leaned closer, and he was so close that Starfire could hear him breathing within the mask. "I mean _more_ than a friend. Like…tell me how this makes you feel."

Starfire felt her breathing stop when his arms snaked around her waist, and his face leaned even more towards her. She stiffened, butterflies—no—_birds_ began swarming within her chest, especially when he turned his head to rest it on her shoulder, his arms tightening around her slim waist. He had her trapped in an embrace, his hips inching closer to hers by the passing second.

At first she considered trying to shake him off. But the butterflies inside of her increased and her cheeks were beginning to enhance in temperature. Her entire body seemed to freeze as Red X's cape fluttered around her, hiding the two hugging from plain view, the tight clothing of his attire brushing against her bare skin, since her costume failed to cover every part of her. She's never had someone come so entirely _close_ to her on a daily basis, and wondered if Robin ever even _touched_ her like this. No. Red X was different. Red X dared to invade Starfire's personal bubble, according to his bold personality, while Robin chose to respect her space with a withdrawn facade. Sure she's felt the familiar butterflies inside of her around Robin, but not this _intense_.

"This feeling is what?" Starfire asked uncertainly, keeping her face pointed directly forward. She felt her body stiffen even more when his masked face lightly brushed against hers as he shuffled closer, their bodies now flushed into one.

"Since you're a girl," Red X explained softly, "then, naturally, you're attracted to me. Those feelings inside of you are letting you know this. How much you like it when I do this." He moved closer, his arms wrapping fully around Starfire's slender body in return.

"This does not feel right," Starfire protested, trying her best to deny these overwhelming feelings inside of her. Though she wouldn't admit, she knew for a fact she liked having him this close, but remembered that this was her best friend's arch rival: the person she should be _fighting_. This was, by every moral she learned from Robin, _wrong_.

"That may be true," Red X countered, "but is that what your _body_ is saying?"

Starfire stayed silent, knowing the answer. He body was longing to _touch_ him in return, and she was frightened of these….dominating feelings. They were foreign to her, as well as Earth itself. Her eyes hesitantly looked over, craning her neck to the right to realize she was closer than she originally thought. She curled her fists into nervous balls, her skin going unnaturally white from the intense pressure her hands were undergoing, and her tongue stayed put inside her mouth. Perhaps she should stay silent so he wouldn't provoke her. This had to be a game, judging by what Starfire watched whenever the Teen Titans fought against him.

He was always throwing careless opinions out to them, constantly pestering Robin about being too serious, or persuading him to have a little "fun". He seemed to be more interested in Robin from the beginning, but seeing his proximity right now, Starfire begged to differ.

It all clicked together. He always managed to divide a bit of his time to throw one compliment at Starfire. She always thought he did it to anger Robin, but now, she knew otherwise.

"Ya know," Red X murmured in deep thought. Starfire clenched her jaw when his gloved hands trailed through her long locks in a gentle style. "I've always liked my girls _foreign_."

She didn't know what to say. Should she insult him? Go along with what he said? She knew that if Robin was here right now, Red X wouldn't be so happy, as well as Robin himself.

"You know nothing." Red X suddenly moved away, to Starfire's surprise. The warmth was left from her body, leaving her trapped in the sticky X once more. She watched the thief carefully, her eyes trained on his lanky form. "You know absolutely _nothing_ about anything. I'll bet you don't even know Robin's name."

"Of course I do." Starfire defended herself. "His name is well-known."

"His _nickname_ or whatever is." Red X corrected her, swiftly turning to gaze at her. "But do you know he has a _real_ name? And let me tell you, it has nothing to do with _Robin_—his nickname."

"I do not know what you are implying."

"Robin is a stranger to you. Even though you think he's your best friend, you know nothing about him." Red X drew his hand back to move his cape, which was fluttering around him in a messy way. "He must be a _really_ bad teacher."

Starfire didn't know what to say. "I do not know much about Robin, but I know enough. He _is_ my best friend, and I know he has a good and strong spirit."

The unexplainable figure in front of her scoffed, as if her words were ridiculous. "I thought you'd say something like that."

The two stared at each other for awhile, both not willing to back off. Even though Starfire was pressed against the wall in an uncomfortable way, she mustered as much pride as she could and stared at him.

Red X was pleased. "You know, you _are_ a pretty little thing. If I was Robin, I would've jumped at the chance to have you. Sometimes, I wonder if that kid even _has_ a brain."

"He does have a brain."

"Why do you keep defending him?" Red X probed. Starfire sensed something changing about him. He stiffened, and his masked eyes seemed more…intense. Starfire had a feeling for what he was feeling right now, because she felt it herself before. When Kitten forced Robin to go as her prom date, Starfire felt it. Jealousy. Was Red X possibly _jealous_? Of Robin? "He's just a _kid_!"

"I refuse to discuss this." Starfire turned her head, guarding her expression the best she could. An imaginary Raven flashed through her mind, her stone-like face hiding any emotion, so Starfire did her best to mimic her.

The next question caught her attention. "Do you know what a kiss is?"

Starfire thought back. A kiss? Yes she heard Robin talking about it, mentioning it briefly before, and she's seen two humans "kiss" on the television. "Yes."

"Tell me what it is."

Her cheeks erupted into fiery hotspots once more, and Starfire struggled to speak. "D-do you not know what it is?"

"I know what it is. Has Robin…..kissed you before?"

Her cheeks reddened even more. "I kissed him when I first saw him."

"Now _that's_ a thought. What a great sight that must've been. Why'd you kiss him at first?"

Starfire opened her mouth to answer, but as her eyes trailed down, seeing the large X displayed on Red X's torso, she remembered just who he was. Narrowing her eyes, she drew back a little to glower at him. "I will say nothing! I demand you to let me free this once!"

"Sure." Red X casually unsheathed an odd weapon. To Starfire, it looked very similar to Robin's Birdarang, except it was a darker shade and with red X's lining across it. She eyed it warily, her entire body tensing. "On _one_ condition, though."

"What is it that you want?"

"A kiss. Give me a kiss." He cocked his head to the side, tossing the boomerang around a bit in a playful behavior—something Robin would _never_ do. Red X was playful, but not as joking as Beast Boy was. He could be serious, yet mischievous at the same time.

"A kiss?"

"Yeah, cutie." He moved closer, and Starfire watched his every movement. "A kiss."

The Tamaranian girl looked over his masked face, wondering how she would be able to accomplish his request. "How can I achieve what you want if you are…covered?"

He raised his gloved hand, grabbing the material around his neck. As Starfire watched closely, he slid the mask up a bit to reveal the lower part of his face. She couldn't help but gasp, seeing his pale skin revealed. His lips were apparent, and the fabric was in folds as he made sure it covered everything else of his face.

"See? _Magic_ can happen." He chuckled a bit as he stepped closer, his hand reaching out to press against the wall right next to Starfire's head. Her eyes widened a moment as she stiffened, his body pressing into hers once more.

"Compare me with Robin," He told Starfire in a husky voice, and she kept her eyes on his chin. She was the only Teen Titan to see this much, and that alone was shocking enough. "I can show you so much _more_ than he can."

Before Starfire could even blink, his lips were on hers. His hands were now on either side of her head, trapping her as he kissed her deeply. Unable to think properly, Starfire remained stony—immobile—as Red X kissed the life out of her.

Stars were exploding in her head, her body began shaking, she had to close her eyes in order to stay upright, and her knees felt like they were made of jelly instead of a bony material.

Her entire mind shut down, especially as she felt his gloved hands run through her hair. Everything else left her mind, leaving only the thief in front of her trained in her full concentration. The entire world could be exploding right now, and she would be completely oblivious.

"Starfire!" A voice interrupted them. Robin.

Red X abruptly jerked away from Starfire, suddenly a few feet away. As she dazedly looked him over, seeing a cocky grin resting on his lips, that familiar blush dotted her cheeks. "Thanks for the….little present, cutie. Sorry we had to cut our little date a little early, but _Robin_ won't be very happy if he saw this." He quickly pulled the material down, hiding his chin once more. Starfire was unable to form a sentence.

"Starfire! We're coming!" Beast Boy shouted, this time, closer than before. Red X was busy strapping the belt around his waist, his hands moving easily through the buttons, careful not to press anything.

"See ya later," Red X bid Starfire farewell, nodding to her as he sprinted down the alleyway.

Just as Starfire struggled to regain her breathing, she realized one thing. The X. It was still around her.

"Excuse me!" She shouted. "I'm still _here_!"

"There she is!" Cyborg appeared from the corner, pointing at Starfire, who began struggling again. She felt violated—betrayed. She kissed him, thinking he would free her, only to be tricked. Once more.

"Star!" Robin hurried to her side, his hands already trying to get the X off of her. She stared up at him deeply, comparing him to Red X. Robin _was_ way more serious, but he was always so careful when it came to the Titans. She smiled quietly, a blush tinting her tanned cheeks as he finally freed her.

"Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, staring at her.

"I am well." Starfire was still gazing at Robin, who was looking her over, most likely for injuries.

"What'd he do?" Robin demanded. "Why were you pinned against the _wall_?"

"I do not know." Starfire was disgusted at herself when she lied easily. Why was she hiding the fact that Red X held her captive and _kissed_ her?

"Well we'll catch him." Robin swore. "Tomorrow. We'll continue the chase. But for now, let's get some rest—it's getting late."

"I agree!" Beast Boy nodded.

"Can we stop by the pizza place to get some pizza?" Cyborg rubbed his stomach. "I'm _hungry_."

Robin shook his head, a smile lining his face. It showed no playfulness, only generosity. "I guess so."

As the Teen Titans left the scene, Starfire tagged behind, being the last one. She hesitantly laid her finger on her lips, the sensation of being kissed entering her mind once more. She couldn't help but let a sly smile cross her face.

He sure knew how to kiss. That's for sure.

* * *

**A/N: I LOVE Red X! Though I always liked writing Starfire and Robin together, I like the idea of Red X messing around with Starfire. He's so hot and Star's so innocent and naive. I also like Robin, which explains why I think Red X is cool because they're so much alike, but Red X is just awesome. I also love the villains, so that kind of explains everything. Sooo cute! Anyway, I might continue this if you guys want me to. But only if you let me know and if I have time. This will remain a one-shot, and when I continue, I'll just make a new story and claim it was from this. Only you people can decide! I hope you liked it, and let me know what you think of this ;) **

**~YolandaFriella**


End file.
